Horror Filled EyesEdited
by YaoiFanGirl1990
Summary: This is Naruto modernized! Sasuke, Naruto and their friends decide to investigate the haunted hotel where close people to them went missing in. Rated M for major character death, OCness, psychotic ness and other crap like that! Warning the Sanins plus som
1. Chapter 1

Horror Filled Eyes

Summary: This is Naruto modernized! Sasuke, Naruto and their friends decide to investigate the haunted hotel where close people to them went missing in. Rated M for major character death, OCness, psychotic ness and other crap like that! (Warning the Sanins plus some other really old people are either in their twenties or thirties!)

Prologue: The Beginning

Uchiha Sasuke woke up with the alarm clock next to him going off with that annoying beeping groaning in annoyance and slapping it off. It was Saturday and it was also the day Itachi was leaving for his little adventure with his high school friends. They were going to a haunted hotel. Sasuke was in sixth grade while his brother was a freshman in high school. He, himself, was not looking forward to it, his brother has never gone anywhere without bringing him along. To tell the truth he was really upset and kind of angry at Itachi, but none the less he couldn't stay mad. Once dressed in white shorts and a black tank top he walked downstairs to see Itachi and all his friends planning and packing things.

"_Hey Sasuke how are you?_" They all chimed at the same time leaving the young boy in sweat drop. Sometimes he wandered how his brother even became friends with them!

"Are you guys sure you don't want me to tag along?" Sasuke asked, he still had the childish voice. Itachi then sighed getting up and leading his brother to the back yard where their humongous pool laid along with a basketball court and a trampoline sat.

"We went through this already Otouto. I can not risk you getting hurt if I brought you along. Where we're going is very dangerous. So far everyone who's gone into that abandoned hotel mansion has never come back alive. That place isn't fit for a junior high fish like you. I'm sorry Sasuke…" Itachi began joking with his brother just to get the young one to change his mind then sighed once he saw his younger brothers' look of sadness and knelt down to in front of the little one. Yes, Sasuke was extremely stubborn…as was Itachi; they both got it from their father Uchiha Fugaku.

"How about this when I get back I'll take you skate boarding and teach you some really gnarly tricks." Itachi suggested tickling his little brother a little.

"You promise? Oh and the word gnarly…is not in anymore Nii-San." Sasuke asked giving Itachi the pouty face.

"Hehe I promise. And since when was gnarly not in?!" Itachi laughed

"Since the late 90's!" Sasuke laughed and then hugged his brother before running to go tell his best friend Naruto. Itachi shook his head in amusement before going back into the house where his friends were.

"So he still wants to come?" A boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

"What do you think Deidara? He's been complaining all week!" Itachi laughed, the others joining in.

"Hey Hidan you didn't forget your Jashin bible did you?!" Deidara joked a boy with purplish gray hair throwing a pillow at the blond everyone erupting into laughter.

"Sounds like you boys are having fun as usual!" A woman with long black hair and carefree black eyes smiled walking into the room wearing a pink sundress.

"Yes we are Okaa-San. Is father back from his business trip yet? I want to tell him see him late on Sunday before we go." Itachi asked, his mother giggled a bit.

"He'll be out in a bit my son. You know I really don't want you boys going, but since Minato and your uncle Madara are going with you I don't see the problem. Just promise you all will be careful and not do anything stupid." Mikoto said crossing her arms giving her son a stern look.

"I promise mother we'll be responsible." Itachi reassured her.

"You better be. Now do you boys have everything?" Fugaku asked walking into the room with his arms crossed.

"Yes Tou-San. Sasuke will be back with Naruto in a bit. Can you guys make sure they don't follow? Sasuke still isn't over the fact that they can't come." Itachi asked, a man with spiky blond hair and a look alike Sasuke in his thirties walking in.

"Brother look who we found in Minato's ice cream freezer." The man said pointing at the older blond holding Sasuke and Naruto up who had ice cream cones.

"Boys!" Fugaku said agitated already.

"Uncle Madara you didn't catch us you gave it to us!" Sasuke giggled then the two boys ran up to Sasuke's room.

"Don't worry Itachi they won't be following you guys. Now all of you get going before they start getting ideas." Mikoto said none of them seeing Sasuke and Naruto climb down the side of the house and sneaking into the trailer hooked to Madara's truck. Both hid in a hidden compartment only they knew about…Since they secretly made it a week before this little trip. Everyone piled into the truck some riding in the very back as they left. It was a two hour drive so for the time being the two boys climbed out of the hidden compartment. They were sitting there when Naruto began bouncing up and down.

"Naruto stop bouncing you'll attract attention!" Sasuke whispered worriedly looking through a small whole seeing that his brother, Deidara and two others were the ones in the pick up area.

'Kisame and Sasori are there to…Uh oh Deidara is beginning to look this way.' Sasuke thought then tackled Naruto to the ground quietly.

"I have to go really bad!" Naruto whispered wriggling.

"Hey Itachi, tell your uncle to stop at the next rest stop I think something is in the trailer!" They heard Deidara say both boys scampered when they heard Itachi say no and began climbing to look inside the trailer. Sasuke got the compartment door shut and covered Naruto's mouth watching as his brother peered inside.

"Deidara tell my uncle to slow down his driving I'm climbing in." Itachi began.

"_Itachi your mom just called Sasuke and Naruto are missing_!" Minato then yelled from the window.

"_Do me a favor and call Sasuke's cell_!" Itachi yelled back, the two junior high boys looked at each other then pulled there cells out silencing them before turning them off. The two nearly yelped when Itachi jumped down into the trailer.

"Sasuke, if you're in here you better come out now. I'll make sure I won't take away the promise I made you if you do." Itachi said calmly, Sasuke and Naruto covered the others mouth. Sasuke was scared shitless, because if Itachi wasn't going to be mad Madara sure as hell was going to be.

"_Sasuke Uchiha_!" Itachi yelled causing both boys to jump and bang their heads, the two cursing in their heads as their world went black.

"Madara has fucked up driving…It was just a rock." Itachi said climbing back out and sat next to Kisame.

"So were they in there?" Sasori asked looking up to Itachi.

"Nope the two idiots are probably at their secret base…Hehe my parents still don't know those two are dating…It was funny when MInato found out." Itachi laughed as the car turned onto a dirt road. In the secret compartment the two boys heads bonked together but it still didn't wake them from their unconsciousness.

"We're here boys!" Madara cheered hopping out of the truck as well as everyone, the group of ten walking up to the chained up eleven foot high iron gate which surrounded the hotel. The hotel had twenty floors and was made of white brick. The grass looked to be knee high and was about to take over the paved path that went up to the place. Vines covered the bottom five floors and was about to reach the sixth floor. Everything was dying is what they noticed.

"Alright I want Kakuzu and Kisame to climb over the rest of us will grab the bags and then throw them over." Minato smiled.

"I'll climb over with them." Hidan said, everyone nodded and went to what they were told to do. Most of the bags were grabbed but two when Deidara walked up to the trailer, when began moving after hugging onto them he noticed a black cloth jammed in something.

'Sasuke and Naruto…I won't say anything since they won't be coming in with us.' Deidara thought standing up and used his feet to shut the trailer doors. After the last two bags were thrown over they all climbed over. Deidara was quiet the whole time, Sasori became a bit cautious and kept an eye on him.

"Are you getting scared Deidara?" Itachi teased, everyone looking to the long haired blond.

"Of course not…Why would I be I'm just tired from the long ass trip!" Deidara snapped.

'But I can't help but worry for those two idiots in the trailer!' Deidara thought as they walked into the hotel.

"Kisame come with me lets get the power on before it begins getting dark." Madara said and the two walked off, Deidara kept himself busy buy setting all the camcorders making sure everyone's bag had one camera/camcorder, two flashlights, four packages of batteries, four guns, a walky talky, equal amount a food that will last a week probably, and lucky Buddha charms.

'Don't know why I'm putting them in there but I have an odd feeling something bad is going to happen.' Deidara thought closing everyone's bag just as the power came on Madara and Kisame walking back.

"Okay now we just wait until nightfall…Minato what are the groups?" Madara asked.

"Itachi and Kisame,

Sasori and Deidara,

Kakuzu and Hidan,

Zetsu and Tobi,

Then you and I will be together." Minato said reading off this list.

"We're splitting up?!" Deidara freaked out before being smacked in the back of the head and thrown his bag.

"Lets go blondie!" Sasori chuckled heading up the stairs.

"What floor are you two taking first?" Madara asked.

"Top floor." Sasori simply said before dragging his companion with him, everyone else splitting up upon floors.

List:

Itachi and Kisame- Floor 10

Sasori and Deidara- Floor 20

Kakuzu and Hidan- Floor 15

Zetsu and Tobi- Floor 5

Minato and Madara- Floor 2

Tobi and Zetsu:

With Tobi and Zetsu they covered only four rooms of their designated floor.

"Tobi is tired Zetsu! We should take a rest now!" Tobi complained, for the hundredth time already. The sun had setted ten minutes after they were in the first room.

"I…Don't…Care! The faster we get this floor done the faster I get away from you!" Zetsu growled everything going quiet when something ran past them from behind.

"Whatwasthat?" Zetsu said all at once turning around pulling the flashlight out when the power went out seeing nothing was there.

"Tobi to Minato…Tobi to Minato!" Tobi panicked staying right by Zetsu.

'Did the lights go off up there to?' Came MInato's voice.

"Yes and something is up here with us!" Tobi squealed.

'Then you two get back to the first floor…We'll tell everyone else.' Minato said, Tobi then shut his walky talky off.

"Well lets start go…..AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tobi yelled when he suddenly was being dragged down the hallway.

"TOBI!" Zetsu yelled chasing after the hyper active boy who was pulled into a room the room locking. Zetsu crashed into the door and tried getting it open. He heard Tobi screaming in pain from the other side when suddenly sharp ends of the knives came through from inside covered in blood no more screams being heard the door slowly creaking open. The power coming back on, Zetsu hesitantly stood up and walked in and froze in fear for what he saw. Tobi hung on the wall knives all in him his abdomen cut open and his intestines spilled out. Zetsu ran out and threw up in some old plant pot. After he grabbed his walky talky turning it on.

"Everyone get to the first floor by the front door now…There is a….emergency." Zetsu said completely distraught.

'Zetsu what happened?' Minato asked.

'Yea what's wrong?' Sasori asked.

'Who screamed?' Itachi asked.

'Are you two alright?' Kakuzu asked.

"Something is in here…Tobi's he's…he's…" Zetsu began but then had to throw up again.

'Okay everyone just get downstairs…Zetsu you stay there Madara and I are coming.' Minato said then everything was quiet. Zetsu sat by the pot when MInato ran over to him grabbing his shoulder Madara ran into the room with the knives through the door then froze.

"Zetsu what happened?" Madara asked walking back.

"I don't know something ran behind us Tobi then spoke to Minato then after wards he was being dragged into that room….I couldn't get to him!" Zetsu yelled, Minato let out the breath he was holding.

"Let's go." Madara said the two grown ups helping Zetsu to where everyone else was, the others looking to them.

"What's happened?" Deidara asked.

"Someone or something murdered Tobi." Minato said slowly, Madara helping Zetsu sit down.

"What?!" Everyone shouted at once and were then motioned to sit down by Madara.

"Right now we have a different objective and that is…To stay alive!" Madara said after seeing Itachi fail at trying to get the door open.

"The cell phones don't work either, so there is no point trying to call anyone." Sasori announced taking a seat next to Deidara, who was shaking now.

"Oh god." Deidara gasped out getting up and walked over to a wall hitting his head on it shaking in utmost fear now.

"Deidara what is it?" Itachi asked knowing how the blond usually protected people from getting caught.

"I'm worried about the trailer!" Deidara whispered collapsing to his knees in shock.

"Deidara, why are you worried about that, we have better things to worry over?" Minato snapped.

"Sasuke and Naruto are in there aren't they?!" Itachi hissed, Deidara only nodded his head. Kisame was barely able to catch the older Uchiha sibling.

"Okay now we defiantly need to get out of here." Madara sighed as Deidara broke down in tears mumbling apologies. Itachi calmed down after that, he couldn't be angry.

'It's not his fault we didn't know this would happen.' Itachi thought walking over to the now spastic blond helping him stand.

"Okay we'll be splitting into two groups to find an exit." Madara began everyone turning to him.

"Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and I will go looking up the stairs for any fire escapes..." Madara explained first.

"Minato; you, Kakuzu, Hidan and Kisame look for any exits!" Madara said everyone nodded and went their ways.

Group Madara:

They started on the very top floor trying to break open the door to the roof but something was keeping it from opening.

"I'm so sorry Itachi…I never meant for this to happen." Deidara cried beginning to panic again.

"Dei listen to me you need to stay calm, I bet they are fine. If I know my brother he's just fine." Itachi cooed softly when the lights went off again, you could hear Deidara's rigid breathing. He was far from calm. Suddenly a creaking noise and what sounded like bones popping was heard from down the hallway. Itachi, Sasori and Madara pulled out their flash lights and shone it down to where the noise came from and saw a person with one arm ripped off carrying it in the other hand. Deidara had peeled away from Itachi and threw up. They were all frozen for what seemed like eternity to them.

"RUN!" Sasori and Itachi yelled the four running, Sasori had to stop and run back lifting Deidara into his arms and began to run again, more of the what seemed like undead monsters came out screaming and chasing them.

"_Minato we're under attack by something!_" Madara yelled.

'_I know so are we!_' Minato yelled back.

"We're all going to die!" Deidara then said crying….

The next morning Sasuke and Naruto woke up to many sirens going off the two looked at each other and shot out of the trailer seeing police men everywhere carrying out six bloodied bodies from the hotel. Sasuke covered his mouth tears welling up in his eyes, Naruto placing his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Maybe Itachi and my dad are alive." Naruto tried reassuring when suddenly Mikoto ran up hugging both boys.

"Are you two alright?" She asked she looked like she.

"We're fine." Naruto said.

"Itachi, Minato, Zetsu and Deidara are missing… Sasori's severely injured and he wants you two to accompany him…the others are dead. You all have been gone for four days." Mikoto explained very slowly to them, Sasuke then collapsed breaking down into hysterics.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled hugging onto the boy.

'Oh Sasuke, I'm upset to…At least we still have each other…I love you Sasuke!' Naruto thought beginning to cry as well.

Well there is the prologue, don't worry through out the story I'll be putting flash backs of how the other Akatsuki's died.


	2. Chapter 2

(Major Time Skip)

(Major Time Skip)

Chapter One: Three years later…the new victims

It has been three years since Itachi, Minato, Zetsu and Deidara went missing and the police had long given up as did Sasuke's parents; Sasuke and Naruto were now freshman in high school. They never found out how they stayed unconscious for more than one day. Do to his parents finding out about him and Naruto dating they had been forced to adopt the young blond. At first Fugaku, hated having to house the blond for TAINTING his youngest and now only child, but after awhile he accepted it. Mikoto, never had a problem she was just distraught and kept up hope that one morning Itachi will walk in from the front door. During the day she'll hardly move from her rocking chair in the living room that faces the front door and has a good side view of the back door.

It was another boring day at school when suddenly their principle, Tsunadae, chose a big group of honor students to take on a field trip to a haunted place for the Halloween weekend. The group was: (So you know it's huge)

Shino Aburame

Chouji Akimichi

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuuga

Neji Hyuuga

Kiba Inuzuka

Rock Lee

Shikamaru Nara

Gaara Subaku

Kankuro Subaku

Temari Subaku

TenTen

Naruto Uzamaki Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha

Ino Yamanaka

And Kiba's dog Akamaru who he carries everywhere.

Fifteen people plus pet and three chaperons: Tsunadae, Jiraiya and Orochimaru; who's family has long owned the place they are all going to. Both Sasuke and Naruto immediately said yes to the proposal of going since it was at the same hotel where everything happened three years ago… Serpent Hotel. Neither told their parents and said they were just going to a friends house for the weekend. All the students met at the front of the school where their chaperons were dressed in Halloween costumes; everyone was laughing away when the three teachers jumped out to scare them. Sasuke and Naruto stayed quiet they had been planning this trip for years but the trip didn't include people coming at all.

"Hey Orochimaru-Sensei isn't it true that three years ago six people were found dead and four people are still missing to this day there?" Ino asked raising her hand, Sasuke twitched clenching his fists. Naruto noticed this and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder squeezing it and went pissed when Ino shot them a triumphant smirk. She was a major homophobe and hated the two with a passion since the school found out about them two dating each other.

"Ino, You know better than to bring that up!" Sakura snapped looking back to see Sasuke glaring daggers into Ino's back.

"So what I just want to make sure the information is accurate." Ino said sticking her nose into the air.

"Everyone just get onto the bus." Tsunadae sighed, Naruto and Sasuke were the first ones on tacking the back seat which was really meant for one person, but Sasuke just sat in Naruto's lap. Sakura sat on the other seat across from them.

"You two are only coming to just find the four missing people aren't ya'll?" She asked watching them very carefully.

"Pretty much, the four people missing were Zetsu, Deidara, my father Minato and Sasuke's older brother Itachi…We still haven't given up." Naruto explained everyone but their chaperons listening for some reason so was Ino. The Chaperons were too busy arguing who was going to drive; in the end Jiraiya took over with driving; then they began arguing over something else. All the students had huddled towards the back to listen and so the three argumentive teachers didn't hear.

"What happened there three years ago was more than just a murder! Everyone who died was our friend and when we saw what they looked like you wouldn't be able to tell who they were just by looking! We would have been in there to if it weren't for us knocking out during the car ride…pretty much we were stole ways." Sasuke said having to cover his mouth so he didn't throw up as the images of his six dead friends came into his head.

"You saw what they looked like?" Ino asked now feeling bad for earlier and all the years she's known them.

"Yea the police blamed the deaths on us and interrogated us showing us pictures of the dead bodies. Sasuke hasn't been the same since. We both get nightmares of the pictures every now and then, but Sasuke has the worst of them all. How he explains them its like he's reliving what they went through or what we might be coming up against." Naruto explained as he knelt by Sasuke who was in the middle aisle doubled over covering his mouth.

"We're probably going to die aren't we?" Hinata asked not really worried at the moment.

"Exactly, that is if we don't stay sharp while we're there." Sasuke said before starting a coughing fit. Sakura became very worried and knelt on the other sided of Sasuke hugging him close to her.

"We'll find your brother Sasuke…Naruto I will help you two find them….Are you guys in?" Sakura asked looking back at the others and they all nodded their head in agreement.

"All of them died, Sasori would have lived if they got him to the hospital in time…But they weren't quick enough! What Sasori told us before he died sounded like they all went through hell itself. I refuse to believe my brother and Naruto's dad are dead." Sasuke said panic going through his eyes as the memories were all flooding back in. Naruto sighed and then began explaining.

Flashback: Sasori's last words

"_Hold on Sasori, you're going to make it!" Sasuke said clutching on to the red heads arm tears running down his eyes. Naruto kept his love steadied as the ambulance was speeding down the highway._

"_What ever you do Sasuke…N-Naruto…do n-not g-go in-into that h-hotel. Th-that place i-is fa-far mo-more evil th-than h-hell itself. I-I d-doubt t-the others a-are st-still alive." Sasori chocked before wincing in pain from the gaping whole in his stomach then the heart meter went to a straight steady line and beep. Sasuke fell backwards into his seat reality setting in before latching onto Naruto erupting in tears and sobs. Naruto was crying to but was staying strong for Sasuke, but in the end he to began shaking from the uncontrollable sobs as well._

End Flash back

"So no one really knows what happened while they were there…That's not good. For all we know a raging masked serial killer could be in there!" Ino said laying her head on Shikamaru's back.

"Ino what happened to my brother, Naruto's father and our friends is far worse then what you're imagining." Sasuke explain pulling a manila folder out of his duffle bag. Everyone eyed the folder Naruto knew exactly what it was.

"After we were proved innocent the police let Naruto and I have copies of the pictures…It is up to ya'll to look at them, but I will not be responsible for any vomiting or nightmares you have." Sasuke explained seriously, Neji took the folder and everyone sat in a spot where they could all see. Ino and Sakura both had to cover their mouths from throwing up when they saw. All of them looked to be torn to pieces, burned, or stabbed multiple of times. By the names on the on the top of the pictures, Madara was the worst killed, he had died from all three; his arms were torn clear off, his whole face was charckled black and he had stab wounds everywhere.

"Who is Madara U.?" Sakura asked as Neji closed the folder handing it to them.

"My uncle…Uchiha Madara." Sasuke said putting the folder back into his duffle. Ino was beginning to have second thoughts but she wasn't going to abandon her friends quite yet. She then gave a yelp when the bus turned onto the dirt road. Sasuke began getting uneasy and had to run to the front of the bus throwing up, Naruto sighed.

"He almost did it. Every time he's reminded of those pictures he can't seem to hold his stomach in. This time he almost did it and by how pale he's getting, he's getting sick again." Naruto said as Tsunadae came to the back.

"We're going to help all you kids into the house then Jiraiya, Orochimaru and I are going to run back into town to get Sasuke some Tylenol." She said everyone nodded.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on him." She said again as Sasuke walked back to next to Naruto curling into him. They all nodded and Sakura kept rubbing Sasuke's back.

'He's so worried about going in there and about our lives that it's making him sick.' She thought then helped Sasuke off the bus while Naruto carried both his and his love's bags. At the front gates Orochimaru cursed the gate when the chain keys wouldn't work.

"I guess you kids are climbing over. Once you all are inside I want Neji to wave at me that you all made it in." Orochimaru explained everyone nodded for the fourth time that day. Neji and Shikamaru climbed over first while Naruto and Gaara threw over the bags. Next everyone began climbing over Naruto and Sasuke last ones to begin climbing. When they neared the top Sasuke stopped to take a breath since he was mostly holding it in.

"Hey Sasuke you okay?!" Jiraiya called up, Naruto looked down, Sasuke gave him a pleading look that he was okay.

"He's fine just taking a breather." Naruto called down, Tsunadae throwing a tantrum. Naruto climbed over to the other side when Sasuke started up again. Naruto was half down the other side, when Ino saw something.

"Guys look at Sasuke's ankle." She said and they all looked up and pale white hand that was see through grabbed it and caused the young Uchiha to nearly slip. Sasuke yelped hugging onto the iron rods to keep from falling.

"SASUKE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, Naruto beginning to climb back up.

"NO, I'M FINE! I don't need help." Sasuke said through half gritted teeth beginning to climb over again. Naruto waited on the bottom and helped Sasuke off when he made it to the bottom.

"Okay that was close, be careful Sasuke." Orochimaru scolded all the teens narrowing their eyes. They all began walking to the hotel the teachers watching them.

"Something grabbed my ankle and tried pulling me down." Sasuke explained still trying to catch his breath.

"It was a hand, I think something is trying to prevent you from coming." Kiba explained yawning.

"I know…My uncle. His body was found by the gates. I think he's trying to protect me, but I'm not going to leave until I find the other four, dead OR alive…Hopingly alive." Sasuke tensed glaring up at the house before freezing.

"Sasuke?" They all asked. In a window on the tenth floor someone was looking at him red eyes glowing down at him.

"Lets get inside." He said, they had all saw it and cautiously made their way in. Neji came back out and waved at the teachers and watched as the three climbed back into the bus and drove off.

"What was that we saw in that window?" Hinata asked shaking in fear, Kiba hugging her.

"I don't think none of us are going to be sure." Temari said dumping her second duffle bag to reveal hand many hand guns, three shot guns, and many, many boxes of bullets. Gaara dumped out his to reveal he had enough switch blades and daggers for everyone. Kankuro had more shot guns to equal up to for everyone to have.

"We had an odd feeling we were all going to need these." Gaara explained in his usual blunt voice.

"THANK YOU GAARA, TEMARI, AND KANKURO!" Sasuke cheered hugging all three, Naruto sighed and dumped his bag out. He had brought all of his dads old weapons from when he served in the army. There for he had a bunch of hand guns and two Ak-47's.

"Please tell me someone knows how to use these." Naruto said holding the two Ak-47's up.

"Kankuro and Temari do, they were in military training for a while." Gaara stated, Naruto gave the two older teens the guns, then everyone began grabbing enough where they all had at least five hand guns each, one hand blades each and a shot gun each. After awhile they all sat there waiting since Sasuke was in the living room standing in front of the window.

"The gate just grew razor sharp points on the top of it and is now 20 feet tall…I don't think our chaperons will be coming inside. The sun is setting lets get to the top floor we'll start the search from there." Sasuke said grabbing his duffle bag and distributed walky talkie's to everyone.

"Did any of you pack any clothes?" Lee asked; the Subaku siblings, and the lovers shaking their heads no. They all then began heading up stairs.

"What channel?" Sakura asked, not able to figure the communication device out.

"Channel four, it's the best channel on these…Okay everyone what ever happens do not panic, if you get separated use these to find one another." Sasuke explained holding up the walky talkies.

"So we're going into groups of two?" Gaara smirked, Naruto nodded and everyone partnered up with everyone.

"And one group of three." Sasuke said.

Groups:

Lee-Sakura

Kankuro- Temari-Gaara

Kiba/Akamaru-Hinata

Shino-Chouji

Neji-TenTen

Naruto-Sasuke

Shikamaru-Ino

The teens all stood with their backs to the roof door which was completely blocked off and pulled out flashlights as the sun setted. They all had determined faces; none of them were going to give up until they found the four missing people or died. They all only hoped they would be able to make it out alive.

Well there's the first chapter, now you are all wandering whether or not Itachi, Arashi, Zetsu and Deidara are alive. Well I guess you'll have to wait and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Discoveries

Chapter Two: Discoveries

Recap On Groups:

_Lee-Sakura_

_Kankuro- Temari-Gaara_

_Kiba/Akamaru-Hinata_

_Shino-Chouji_

_Neji-TenTen_

_Naruto-Sasuke_

_Shikamaru-Ino_

For some odd reason no one had a problem being in groups of two, the only things they were really worried about was not being able to protect the other. Lee kept a firm grip on Sakura's hand walking into some fancy master bed room with a portrait of a man hanging up in it.

"That's Orochimaru's great grandfather…He's in our text books." Sakura explained walking over to it and stared up at it.

"They look alike except Orochimaru has paler skin. This guy has greener eyes….If you ask me they're both just as creepy looking." Lee stated with a matter of factly attitude.

"I agree, to me they're both snake like, but just by looking at this portrait I think it hides something more behind it." Sakura said turning then froze, Lee slowly turned around and let out his breath when he saw she was just starring at a blood stain. On the floor was a camcorder.

"Hey can you see if this works?" Lee asked handing the camcorder to the pink haired girl. Sakura sighed taking some batteries out of her back pack and put them in before pushing play the two watching.

Camcorder:

"_If anyone has found this then I am sure that I am probably dead!" It was Kisame he was sitting against the wall that they were now standing in front of._

"_My name is Hoshigaki Kisame and right now I am going to be putting this camera down…I can here them coming. I just want everyone to know what exactly is in this house." Kisame said setting the camera on this en table just as the door was busted open four monsters entering the room. Each of them had at least one limb missing, was very bloody and had holes all in them. Kisame began shooting at them shouting curses. The monsters just stood there watching him, their glowing red eyes looking to be piercing ones own soul with a knife. After he ran out of bullets the monster pounced on him beginning to rip at him and stab him biting him and tearing his flesh from his bones. In about five minutes his screams stopped then the camcorder had died after that shortly after that._

End Camcorder:

Lee looked at Sakura who had walked towards the door stumbled to the side falling to her knees choking on her own saliva from crying. She had known Kisame once, he had taught her how to protect herself when on the streets alone at night.

"You knew him?" Lee asked sitting next to her.

"Yes we were acquaintances and he had taught me how to protect my self…He didn't deserve to die Lee…Above all he did not deserve it." Sakura said crying now Lee just stood behind her then shivered when a cold wind went through him.

"_Don't cry Sakura."_ A voice in the air said soothingly a pale ghostly arm appearing around Sakura's shoulders. Lee gasped as a figure materialized, Sakura looked at the ghostly figure; it was Kisame.

"What we're doing….is it right? Is it worth it?" Sakura asked more tears coming out.

"_I still sense Itachi, Minato, Zetsu and Deidara are alive…What happens here will not be in vain. You just have to be strong young one. Trust in yourself and do not fall for illusions of something being the way out."_ Kisame explained before vanishing his words echoing in the room. Sakura slowly stood up a determined look upon her features then she looked to Lee and smiled.

"Let's kill those mother fuckers for what they did to Kisame." She said holding her hand out. Lee stuck the camcorder in his bag then grabbed her hand the two walked out into the hall way going into another room. Just as gun shots were heard from the floor above them and they ran to go find them.

Gaara laid his sister on the floor after they escaped the pursuing monsters; Kankuro cursed from not being able to protect her. Gaara had pulled off his shirt and pressed it against his sister's wound. One of the monsters had bitten a big chunk out of her waist, and they barely escaped.

"Hold on Temari just please…_hold_ on." Gaara pleaded tears streaming down his cheeks. Temari just smiled at him and slowly cupped his face with her bloody hand.

"St-stop crying baby br-brother, you have t-to find what we've c-came he-here looking f-for….bo-both of you." Temari choked weakly everyone running up.

"_No don't say that! You're going to be alright!_" Gaara yelled, earning another heart warming smile from his sister.

"After th-this pr-promise you'll stay s-safe." Temari asked her voice was trailing off now, Gaara only nodded hugging Temari to him crying.

"I-I love you….my-my brothers." Temari choked out before closing her eyes.

"Temari…TEMARI!" Gaara yelled going into hysterics. Sasuke stood there watching as everyone tried comforting Gaara. When Sasuke looked down the hall he froze the things were coming towards them.

"Guys…um w-w-we gotta g-get going an-and I-I m-mean now!" Sasuke stuttered beginning to walk backwards only to trip over Ino who was crouched down crying. Everyone looked up, all the girls screamed and began running down the hall everyone soon following. Naruto had to run back to Sasuke and drag him by the arm before one of the monsters pounced onto him.

"They…They're eating her!" Sasuke panicked watching as some the monsters stopped by Temari and began ripping her apart.

"Don't worry about that right now, let's just get the fuck out of here!" Naruto snapped the two running down the stairs to the next floor and went to go down another level when everyone came back up.

"_Not that way!_" Kiba yelled, everyone ran up but Kankuro.

"Where's Kankuro, Gaara?" Sasuke yelled, the red head looked down.

"He told us to run, he was going to hold them off as long as possible." Gaara explained, when Sasuke suddenly stopped.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled everyone stopped when they were near a turn off in the hall way watching the raven haired teen. The monster from both floors collided and faced him just watching him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled Neji and Chouji holding the blond back. Sasuke opened his eyes pulling two grenades out smirking.

"_Stop Sasuke it's not worth it!_" Sakura and Ino screamed, Sasuke just smirked the pulled each key rings then threw the grenades at the monster before taking off down the hall.

"_Get shielded now!!_" Sasuke yelled everyone hid to behind a wall Sasuke smashed into a room, the boards to the door slicing his arm open, as the grenades went off dust flying at them blowing all of their hair. Naruto then looked down the hall not seeing Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!" He yelled, and then froze when a shadow figure was walking out holding their arm blood dripping from the fingers.

"Sasuke!" They all cheered running over, Naruto catching the raven haired boy as he collapsed. As Shikamaru was stitching up Sasuke's arm everyone just sat there taking a break.

"Oh look what Sakura and I found." Lee said setting the camcorder down and played, Sasuke began trembling trying to hold his tears back.

"We probably should find the other camcorders." Naruto said.

"We found some." Neji and Chouji said each pulling out one for their groups.

Neji's Camcorder:

"_DEIDARA RUN YOU DUMBASS!" Someone yelled on the camcorder, _Sasuke whispered that it was Sasori_. Sasori had shoved the distraught looking blonde down a laundry shoot the camcorder getting stuck so you had a good view of Sasori and monsters. Sasori pulled a sword off the wall and was about to swing at them when a long iron rod was shoved through his stomach. Sasori growled at the monsters and swung at them until they were all dead pulling the rod out._

"_YOU WILL NOT WIN!" He screamed before falling to the ground unconscious eventually the camera went black._

End Camcorder:

"We could have saved Sasori if we had gotten to the hospital…At least we know Deidara might still be alive. But I highly doubt he's anything close to being stable." Sasuke said and saw Chouji was hesitating with his camcorder.

"Chouji what is it?" Ino asked everyone looking to him.

"Sasuke I think you should watch this alone first…It's Itachi's Camcorder." Chouji hesitantly explained handing Sasuke it who then nodded and shakily took the camcorder before going a little bit down the hall way.

Itachi's Camcorder:

"_Sasuke I know if you are watching this then you have come for me…It's been three year's since I've been in here and I want you to know Deidara, Minato and Zetsu are fine. It's only three more days before Halloween and I have a feeling you will be coming soon. I am so sorry for not coming back I promise to make it up to you. You're not strong and I know that, but I have faith in you my otouto…trust me I have faith in you. We all have faith in Naruto and you both. Don't let those monsters get to you; I know you'll pull through if you get a little creative. I have a feeling though that I will not be alive when you do get here though. I am sorry and if I do die I will see you in heaven my little otouto." Itachi said then the camera went black._

End camcorder:

Sasuke fell to his knees crying hysterically screaming as he hugged the camcorder to him. Everyone watched from down the hall way then looked to Chouji and Shino who were partnered up.

"Itachi had left Sasuke a message about he believes in him, that he's sorry and that by the time he gets here he might be dead…I knew Sasuke would want to see it alone…You all could hear from here…It's his facial expressions that I wanted Sasuke to see alone. His brother cares deeply about Sasuke." Chouji explained when Sasuke began cursing the monsters the camcorder rolling to the floor away from Sasuke, he soon got up and began taking his anger out on some random wall by him. After a bit Sasuke slid back down to his knees, his knuckles bloodied from punching the wall so long. Naruto shot up and ran over to him and hugged onto the raven haired teen, Sasuke cried into Naruto's chest gripping onto the blonds shirt. Naruto began rocking the boy whispering comforting words to him not able to hold in the tears he was holding back.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after he himself was calmed down, Sasuke only nodded before slowly standing up on shaky legs and he looked down the hall way, Naruto put the camcorder in his back pack like he did the other two. Everyone got up and went over to them.

"Gaara needs a new group." Ino said, Naruto thought and was about to say something.

"He can stick with us." TenTen smiled, Neji nodding in agreement.

"Thanks you guys." Naruto smiled back.

"Alright new rule, if anyone finds anything call in then we'll meet you by the stairs on your floor…Chouji what floor did you find Itachi's on?" Sasuke asked his eyes murderous.

"Floor 20 down some dead end hallway." Chouji explained, Sasuke nodded then turned back heading to the stairs.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking at his lovers retreating back.

"That's where Itachi was last right? Then we're starting there Naruto, there has to be more clues." Sasuke hissed more towards the monsters than to Naruto, everyone sighed, happy that the raven haired teen was finally thinking straight for once. Naruto said his goodbyes then ran off to catch up with Sasuke before they disappeared up the stairs.

"I say we all go into two big groups for now… Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, Lee, Sakura, and Shino will be group one. Chouji, Gaara, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, and I will be group two. You all keep your walky talkies on. It is not to be turned off under any circumstances!" Neji explained, everyone heading to the 15th and 10th floors.

Well there you go, chapter two! Sorry for killing to cool characters. Trust me there is going to be more killing can you guess who is all going to live out of the teenagers? If you guess correct…Um….Tobi will give you a BIG BIG BIG HUG! LOL I'm so lame.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: More Unwanted Deaths

Chapter Three: More Unwanted Deaths

New Groups:

_1) Lee-Sakura-Shino-Kiba/Akamaru-Hinata_

_2) Neji-TenTen-Chouji-Gaara Shikamaru-Ino_

_3) Naruto-Sasuke_

Group One-

Within this group everyone had voted Lee to be team leader and they were on floor 10, the floor on which Itachi and Kisame had first started off on those long three years ago. They were going through one room when Sakura spotted something down the hall since she was standing watch.

"GUYS!" She yelled and ran down the hall over to the object seeing it was a back pack. Sakura opened it up just as the others ran up, Kiba keeping his shotgun aimed and ready.

"Who's is it?" Hinata asked, Sakura lifted out a teddy bear with a note attached to it. Sakura carefully took the note off and opened it…beginning to read it aloud

Letter:

_Dear Itachi-Nisan!_

_I know you don't need this teddy bear and I know I don't need it either since I'm in sixth grade I'm not afraid of anything! Hey neither are you, but you remember this is the teddy Naruto gave me at the city fair and it's always brought me luck. I snuck it into your bag last night because I knew if I'd give it to you in the morning you'd leave it! I want you to have good luck on your little adventure trip and to always know even if you aren't with me or I'm not with you I'll have your photo from the family picnic and you'll have my lucky teddy to keep us company. I'll see you Sunday night or maybe even sooner!_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

End letter:

Sakura smiled and folded the note back up hugging the bear crying. Lee knelt beside Sakura and hugged her as Hinata went through the rest of the bag pulling out four hand guns and a cell phone that had three hundred voice messages.

"I'll listen to these while walking the rest of this stuff is junk." Hinata said standing up watching as Lee picked Sakura up bridal style.

"Is she alright?" Kiba asked.

"I-I'm fine, I just h-hope we find Itachi f-for Sasuke really soon a-and I hope he's a-alive." Sakura cried hugging the bear tight.

"Let's keep going walking we don't want to run into trouble." Lee said.

"All the messages are from Sasuke." Hinata said throwing the cell back into the bag when Kiba froze.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked Lee turning around, Hinata looked up more monsters were looking at them now.

"Hinata, Kiba get to the others…Lee and I will distract them." Sakura whispered, Lee nodded in agreement with Sakura's idea setting her down.

"Hinata give this to Sasuke when you see him, because…I have a feeling I might not." Sakura smiled handing Hinata the bear.

"Be careful you two." Kiba said grabbing Hinata's hand and ran off down the hall to the stairs contacting Neji and the others.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura-Chan?" Lee asked only to be pulled down by the cheeks from Sakura and kissed on the lips.

"I wouldn't have come up with it if I wasn't sure. And you know what you're too damn slow when it comes to asking a girl out on a date. I like you to Lee." Sakura said pulling a small hand gun out of her boots taking it off safety. Lee smiled and pulled the shot gun from his pack and aimed it at the monsters with one hand.

"If we're going to die tonight let's go out with a fight." Lee smirked pulling trigger, the bullet going through ten of the monsters heads, alerting more.

"I agree, lets go!" Sakura cheered running down some hall followed by Lee who was followed by the monsters.

Group Two:

"NEJI!" Kiba yelled out group two turning back to see Kiba running up with Hinata and Akamaru.

"Where's Lee and Sakura?" Ino asked, everyone going to them.

"Fighting off more of them, I have a feeling we should find Sasuke and Naruto and stay with them. Oh we found a teddy bear that belonged to Sasuke; he had snuck into Itachi's bag before he had left for this place." Hinata explained, Kiba nodding in agreement still trying to catch his breath.

"We found nothing and I agree with Hinata we should head up to floor 20 and find Sasuke and Naruto." Shino said beginning to head down the hall going up the stairs when suddenly the whole house shook, Sakura screaming Lees' name being heard from up the stairs.

"That was Sakura!" Ino said covering her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks, Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder and then pulled her close.

"It's alright everything's alright." He said soothingly kissing her forehead, Chouji sighed and went to walk up to them when the floor gave out from under him and he fell through.

"CHOUJI!" Everyone screamed running to the whole seeing him two rooms down slightly moving.

"_Chouji hold on_!" Ino yelled Neji tying a rope around his waist all of the boys left slowly lowering him down. Chouji sat up and rubbed his head then froze.

"_Neji go back up, go back up_!" Chouji yelled, the monster instantly lunged at him.

"CHOUJI!" Neji yelled watching as their friend was pulled apart, and he was pulled up. Neji crawled to the side of the stairs and threw up everyone ran over to him.

"We…We have to keep going." Neji weakly stated using the wall to stand up, when they were going to walk up they were surrounded, and went to run back down to see them blocked off there as well. Ino buried her face into Shikamaru shaking in fear, Tenten doing the same to Neji.

"We're trapped…Someone help us." Hinata cried tears silently running down her cheeks.

"_Hey you kids up there_!" Someone yelled from the room below them above the room where Chouji laid. They all looked to see a man with long blond hair pulled loosely back into a pony tail and caring blue eyes.

"Jump one at a time and I'll catch you!" He said holding his arms out.

"Lets listen to him, girls first." Shino said holding his hand out to Hinata, she grabbed it and was handed to Neji who carefully lowered her down the secret man grabbing a hold of her. The process kept going until Neji himself and Shino were left.

"Shino your turn." Neji said holding his hand out, Shino nodded and was soon lowered down. After Shino was lowered Neji stood up and went to go down but was tackled back to the ground by two monsters.

"NEJI!!" TenTen screamed going to run back but the man grabbed her and hugged her as she began crying.

"Shhh its okay." He said as she cried her self to sleep, Shino took TenTen lifting her to his back.

"Who are you?" Shino asked once the brown haired girl was situated onto his back.

"My name is Uzamaki Minato." He said, everyone gasping.

"Your son Naruto is here looking for you!" Gaara said everyone now in shock.

"I had a feeling. Is he still alive?" Minato asked helping them all into an air vent once he was in it.

"Yes as far as we know him and Sasuke should still be alive…How many with you are left alive?" Ino asked, everyone looking to Arashi.

"There's Deidara, Zetsu, Itachi and I left everyone else is gone as far as we know." Minato explained going to the part where they have to climb up.

"At least Itachi is alive Sasuke is completely broken because of it." Hinata sighed in relief.

"So he found the camcorder?" Minato chuckled.

"No Chouji did the one who fell through the floor." Kiba explained sadly Minato sighed.

"Not to be cruel or cold hearted sounding but the people you loose tonight you cannot let it get to you, you'll only die faster. That is why Deidara isn't allowed outside of the sanctuary which is on floor 20. You can't see the door until midnight and it disappears at sunrise along with the monsters and anyone inside the sanctuary. Tonight if Sasuke and Naruto came we were going to leave that's why I'm here looking for them found you guys instead and was also looking for rats to eat." Minato explained, everyone just listened as he went on.

Lee and Sakura:

Lee was carrying Sakura who was half way conscious his shirt wrapped around her abdomen. Silent tears were running down his cheeks as he found a vacant hallway and sat down hugging her to him.

"Lee get out of her…I'm not going to make it…Save yourself." Sakura coughed, choking on some of her blood, Lee only hugged her tighter to him.

"You jumped out in front of me when that iron rod came flying forward…I'm so sorry…I couldn't protect you." Lee cried a snapping noise being heard, Lee looked up and saw the monsters were back.

"They…found…us?" Sakura asked weekly, Lee nodded then kissed her on the lips placing a dagger in her hand.

"When I hug you to me…Stab me in the chest…I'll do the same with you…I'm dying with you whether you like it or not." Lee ordered, Sakura only smiled looking down seeing a dagger in his hands and nodded. She then looked up at him each placing the digger's tip on their chest wrapping their other arm around the others waist and pulled the other to them. Their lips connected right as the daggers pierced through their skin.

'I'm so sorry my blossom.' Lee thought his eyes closing as he fell to his side.

'I wish I could have lived long and happily with you Lee.' Sakura thought falling to her side beside him there fingers intertwining as they both breathed their last breath. The monsters only stood there doing nothing then walked away to find the others.

Sasuke and Naruto:

"I think we lost Sakura and Lee…That scream earlier sounded really bad." Naruto said handing Sasuke a water bottle. Sasuke only nodded slowly drinking some but ended up choking on the water dropping the bottle. Naruto ignored the bottle as the water poured out of it and hugged his lover slowly sitting him down on the floor.

"You need to stay calm Sasuke we're going to be just fine." Naruto snapped, Sasuke nodded and stood up taking deep breaths as they turned down this hallway that was the dead end. Sasuke sighed and went all the way down to the seeing some blood right in front of the back wall then collapsed his eyes wide in shock. Naruto ran over and sat in front of him.

"Sasuke look at me everything is alright…Everything is going to be alright." Naruto said trying not to go insane himself; Sasuke had already gone insane since he began to laugh covering his ears. Naruto's eyes went worried as he watched his friend break further and further, he knew he wasn't going to be normal ever again. Naruto then had to sit Sasuke against the wall pulling his shot gun out shooting at the monsters until he was out of bullets. Naruto dug through his bag and found no bullets, no more guns nor knives. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's bag and saw the same thing.

"Sasuke come on we need to get out of here or we're going to die." Naruto said shaking Sasuke by the shoulders.

"How are we going to get out?! WE'RE BLOCKED OFF! I don't want to die….I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" Sasuke yelled, both boys hugging onto each other as the monsters came closer.

"We have to do something! I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER!" Naruto screamed holding Sasuke at arms length who then doubled over covering his ears crying and screaming hysterically, Naruto could only watch his friend break down into darkness helplessly.

"IATCHI!!" Sasuke screamed when they were suddenly both pulled back into somewhere hearing a door being shut and locked. Naruto instantly had stopped thrashing about when he saw Deidara smiling at him. Sasuke on the other hand would not stop screaming and trying to get out of the persons grip. Naruto looked up and saw it was Itachi who was hugging Sasuke to him saying comforting words to Sasuke who soon calmed down falling asleep. Itachi held Sasuke tight to him still rocking the boy.

'So he's alive…That's good.' Naruto thought.

Sorry for the short chapter I'm trying to stretch it out so there are more chapters and besides I love putting cliffhangers…Even though I hate coming to one I love putting them…LOL don't kill me!


	5. Chapter 5

I suggest reading this chapter while listening to the song What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

I suggest reading this chapter while listening to the song What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts. Even though the whole song isn't going to fit the whole chapter but it will towards the end.

Chapter Four: The Memories That Hurt

Naruto then sat up wrapping his arms around Deidara beginning to cry; Deidara tensed but then just hugged onto the younger blond. Naruto began mumbling apologies over and over.

"What's there to be sorry about? None of this is your fault." Deidara smiled smoothing out Naruto's hair tears welling up into his eyes.

"About Sasori…He could have lived, but…but the ambulance wasn't fast enough…We couldn't save him in time!" Naruto cried everyone just sat there listening to him as he went on about how he's been trying to stay strong, but he can't do it anymore.

"Naruto no one ever asked you to be strong…I was just too weak." Everyone then heard Sasuke say, who was clutching onto Itachi's pant leg.

"I should be the one sorry I broke down and gave up. I should have been the strong one…I should have been there to hold you when you were sad and depressed." Sasuke said; Naruto sat up and only smiled at his raven haired lover shaking his head no.

"You're wrong Sasuke." Naruto said walking over to him then held his hand out.

"We need to get out of here…all of us." Naruto smiled, Sasuke nodded and grabbed the young blonds hand.

"We never found out how Hidan and Kakuzu died…we never found their camcorder." Naruto said turning to everyone in the room.

"It broke…but I was there…I hid in the air vent and wasn't able to get to them in time…Both were yelling at each other to run and save themselves…I could understand why Hidan yelled that because he already had a gash in his waist…All I remember is they both hugged each other with some sort of knife in the other hand stabbing each other…The two really loved each other." Zetsu explained still sitting there looking down with a saddened look.

"I couldn't save Tobi and I couldn't save them." He said again, Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before going over to their split personality friend and hugged him.

"We're glad you're alive though." Naruto smiled, Zetsu smiling back.

"How many of you all are left?" Itachi asked him and Deidara now standing.

"Not sure we split up from the group…All I know of right now is Temari, Kankuro, Lee and Sakura are dead." Sasuke explained taking deep breaths before hugging his brother.

"I'm so glad you're alive Itachi…I'm so glad." Sasuke said, Itachi chuckled and ruffled his brothers hair.

"We need to get out of this room and meet up with Minato." Zetsu said walking out of the shadows.

"My father is alive?!" Naruto asked happiness filling his eyes, Deidara smiled ruffling the boys' hair.

"Yea he's alive and his hair is a lot longer, he's the main reason we're still alive today…Now lets get out of here." Deidara said smiling sadly now.

"Um question….How do you suppose we do that when we're barricaded in by those THINGS out there?!" Sasuke asked impatiently, Itachi only laughed ruffling his brothers hair.

"Minato should be here soon." Itachi smirked with excitement in his eyes, Sasuke shuddered at the look.

Out in the hall MInato was hiding down it looking at the monsters watching them and sighed not knowing what to do.

"We need a plan or something!" Arashi sighed in annoyance; Ino looked down trembling tears running down her cheeks.

"Everyone…g-get into the a-air v-vent p-please." She stuttered clenching her fists.

"Ino?" TenTen asked looking to the girl helplessly.

"I've got an idea but you all need to get into the air vent for me to do it…please." Ino said looking to everyone sadly. Minato sighed this was what Madara had done then nodded to everyone to listen. Shikamaru was the last one to go up.

"Shikamaru…Wait." Ino said turning to him tears still flowing down hers cheeks.

"What, hurry up so you can do what you need…This is so troublesome! You're troublesome and I don't want to loose you." Shikamaru said going over to her pushing some of her hair behind her ears.

"At least now I know that you like me…I'll gladly go to my grave with that." Ino smiled jumping to Shikamaru wrapping her arms around his neck plastering her trembling lips gently onto his not knowing if this was what she wanted, but she knew she had to do it. Shikamaru's eyes widened but then closed them deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they parted Ino and him just smiled at each other.

"Do what you do best and run." Shikamaru joked rubbing his knuckles against her cheeks when Akamaru jumped down walking up to her.

"Akamaru?!" Kiba asked, the white dog looked back at Kiba with a serious look nodding that this was his decision.

"Alright buddy." Kiba said closing his eyes a painful look of sadness upon his features, Ino helped Shikamaru up into the air vent then closed it looking to the white dog who went up to her waist.

"Like they say dogs are a mans best friend…I know you're only doing this to protect Kiba and his girlfriend Hinata." Ino smiled petting Akamaru before walking out to in front of the hall the monsters backs to her, Akamaru right beside her and took a deep breath slowly letting it out.

"_Hey over here you lame excuses for monsters!_" Ino yelled, Akamaru barking at them all the monsters looked at them barring their fangs and their eyes glowing red like mad. Ino looked back to the air vent one last time with a caring and loving smile before she took off running down the hall Akamaru right behind her. A little bit after all the monsters ran down chasing right after them. Minato and all them jumped out of the air vent and went to run down the dead end hallway when Minato was suddenly tackled to the ground from a hysterical Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, its okay daddy's here to protect you." Minato said hugging his son close to him his right hand on the back of Naruto's head and his left arm wrapped tightly around the boy.

"Sasuke…Sakura told me to give this to you." Hinata sadly spoke handing the teddy bear to Sasuke.

"She said she had a feeling she wouldn't see you again..." Hinata began Sasuke smiled at Hinata and place his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright we all did the best we could…Where's Neji and Chouji?" Sasuke asked everyone looked down sadly; Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself; Itachi smiled seeing his brother staying calm for once.

"Alright everyone we need to get out of here now, before more of those things come." Minato stated, everyone nodded and began running the way Ino went and stayed in a straight path down the stairs. Shino carried TenTen and covered her eyes when they passed Neji's body.

"Thank you…Shino." TenTen said softly smiling up at him.

"No problem." Shino simply said and kept on running.

Outside Ino ran out alone after Akamaru had to protect her when she had tripped, she had quickly gotten up and kept running but heard Akamaru's cry of pain and tears had leaked down her face again and out side the tears still were until she saw the bus pull up Tsunadae and the other two grown ups climb out.

"GET OUT HERE!" Ino shouted all three of them looking to her like she was crazy. Tsunadae then screamed when all the monsters ran out of the house.

"So the legend is true." Jiraiya and Orochimaru said with shocked eyes; Ino had stopped when she reached the gate.

"INO START CLIMBING!" Tsunadae screamed Orochimaru hugging the spastic principal to him.

"No Ms. Tsunadae…I know you don't want to see any of your students die, but…This is the path I chose I will give everyone as much time to escape as possible…Tell Shikamaru I love him and that I am sorry." Ino said confidently looking up at the starry sky then jumped when something cold gripped her hand. She looked up to the side of her to see a grown look alike Sasuke standing next to her.

"You're Uchiha Madara…I saw you try pulling Sasuke off the gate." Ino said smiling.

"Yes I am…You're doing the right thing…None of this will be in vain." He said, Ino smiled then looked to the monsters just as they all pounced on her. Tsunadae screamed burying her face into Orochimaru's chest not wanting or daring to watch her now former student being ripped to shreds.

"Orochimaru get Tsunadae and yourself into those fucking bushes now!" Jiraiya said getting back into the bus backing up a ways, Orochimaru obeying his friends' orders hugging onto the woman in his arms and looked to the hotel as everyone ran out. Jiraiya slammed on the petal the bus rushing towards the iron gates crashing through running over almost all of the monsters opening the doors. Arashi pulled the shot gun he had found out shooting all of the monsters that dared try to jump at them or into the bus. Itachi did the same the second he climbed into the bus. All the kids ran on hiding under the seats covering their heads.

"Hold on." Jiraiya smirked backing the bus out of the gates at full speed. Once he was clear Tsunadae and Orochimaru ran out each grabbing one end of the gate and began closing it the remaining monster running out of the hotel coming right for them. Orochimaru got his closed and ran to help Tsunadae seeing hers was refusing to close, Itachi and Minato had to run over and help to. Right as the gate shut, the gates plus the wall that surrounded the compound began to glow a rich dark blue the chain that had once kept the gates lock reapplying itself and locked. The four sat on the ground panting out of breath as the suns warm rays shone through the trees all the monsters disappearing right in front of their eyes. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to them hugging on Itachi and Minato, Orochimaru hugged onto Tsunadae smiling.

"GUYS LOOK!" Hinata shouted, they all looked to see a group of people standing ten feet away from the gate on the inside with smiles on their faces. When everyone looked hard of enough they smiled there stood…(Here comes a huge list!)

Tobi

Kisame

Hidan

Kakuzu

Sasori

Madara

Temari

Kankuro

Chouji

Neji

Sakura

Lee

Akamaru

And Ino;

all of them were smiling warmly at them waving. Sasuke smiled happy all of them were able to move on tightening his grip from around Itachi's neck placing his cheek on his brothers ignoring Deidara who was hysterically crying yelling at Sasori for leaving him. Everyone froze when the red head began walking towards them, Sasori walked right through the gate walking over to the spastic blond and sat in front of him.

"I'm sorry for all of this Deidara I don't want to leave as much as you don't want me to, but…I have to…Trust me I'll never forget you…Please try and find some one new…But I think you already have." Sasori smiled kissing Deidara's cheek and walked back to the others taking one last look at everyone and Deidara before disappearing with everyone else.

"It's about time." Minato said sighing in relief standing there with his son next to him holding the young boys' hand.

"Yes it is." Itachi agreed standing up, Sasuke dangling behind him before he was forced to release his arms from around his brothers' neck.

"OH! Orochimaru you have one week to get this place bulldozed to the ground." Minato growled giving the pale man an evil look.

"It'll be done in three days I assure you." Orochimaru said pulling his cell phone out and was about to call, but Jiraiya spoke up.

"Okay people lets get back to town and report everything to the police we'll say there was a serial killer and that he died falling through the floor starting a small fire and his bodied burned along with the others who had died here." Jiraiya said holding up three fire bombs; Orochimaru nodded and helped his friend throw the bombs over. Everyone watched as the building began burning to the ground. Sasuke and Naruto stood at the back of the group seeing Itachi and Deidara grab each others hand gripping tightly.

"Joy…wait until my dad finds out Itachi is dating Deidara." Sasuke whispered to Naruto who only laughed.

"When everything is cleaned lets come back and place a cross for everyone who has died here today." Naruto smiled, Sasuke smiled back grabbing the blonds hand and walked onto the bus. In the end everyone had escaped with either minor injuries or major injuries that weren't life threatening.

"Hey Sasuke what made you come looking for me in the first place?" Itachi asked once they were all heading back into town.

"I'm making sure you keep to your promise that you made me which was that you were going to teach me some cool skate boarding tricks." Sasuke said everyone falling out of their seats.

"_That's it_?!" Itachi yelled.

"Yep." Sasuke smiled and was soon being strangled by his brother.

"So son what made you come rescue me?!" Minato asked looking to his son.

"Well from all the scary movies I've seen you watch you always get scared so I decided that I wanted to rescue you before you pissed your pants." Naruto beamed.

"NARUTO!!" Minato yelled as everyone began laughing.

Three More Years Later:

"Its been three years and no one has gotten over with you all being gone…I'm so sorry we had dragged you all into this and I have a feeling we all had no choice but to go into that house. None of your deaths were in vain I assure you that." A man with long raven black hair slicked straight to his shoulders wearing a complete black suit stood in front of twelve grave stones placing a red rose a white rose and a yellow rose in front of each cross that bore the persons name.

"We have all gotten over the nightmares now and have slightly moved on. My brother Itachi and Deidara are married and are attending college. Shikamaru and this new girl from china named Kin have gotten together and I think they're engaged. Shino and TenTen have been married since the beginning of our senior year now. Kiba and Hinata well they had a baby during Junior year and are still holding strong and getting through everything. Zetsu has married his wife who moved here from New York, her name is Tayuya. My parents have gotten used to the fact of Itachi being gay and being alive. Well you're probably wandering about Naruto, Gaara and I…Well you see…All three of us are somehow dating and are together and are doing well, Naruto and I had both started getting a crush on Gaara you see a few weeks after everything had happened and we thought the other was cheating, so we just sucked up our pride and both asked him so we're all in a threesome...Yea and I'm some how the ultimate Uke and Naruto he's the ultimate Seme…unfortunately. I guess you can say I have finally become happy. I'm sorry you all had to die and I will go to my grave with that burden of guilt but I will not let it ruin my life." The man said before turning and heading towards this black viper where Naruto, Gaara and Naruto's dad Minato stood leaning against it wearing black suits as well.

"You know Sasuke your mother is going to be mad if we're late for you three's graduation." Minato explained smirking.

"Yea, yea I know…Lets go." Sasuke sarcastically stated sliding into the car to the middle seat, Naruto and Gaara on both sides of him both holding each of his hands. The three smiled the whole way back to their school, Naruto and Gaara leaning their heads on Sasuke's shoulders.

'It's truly over.' They all thought closing their eyes smiling.

The End

I know a very short story but I hope you all have liked it. There is going to be a picture slideshow video posted on dedicated to all the people who died in the story…I'm crying right now….WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Well here's the link check it out if you wish:

/watch?v1GMwI6yr4Wg


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys it has certainly been a while that is FOR SURE lol xD. Well I have finally decided I'm putting some of my newer stories on hold and I am going to start editing some of my old ones and revising them since so much knowledge has progressed in the anime/manga so here are the list of stories that will be getting redone

Bless The Broken Road (Seriously needs it!)

Unsuspected Love

Deidara Breaking Away (Will be Changed to just breaking away)

Drowning

Unforgiven

Being Here When You're not (Sequel to Drowning)

Horror Filled Eyes (Might need help with this one)

Dead Silence (Still don't know how this one is related to the movie)

Consequences of Being Alone (Need help with)

Stand My Ground

Like We're dying

The Next list of stories are ones that are up for adoption. You must email me at teentitanterra1990 if you wish to adopt the story.

Kiss

Caged Bird

The rest I just need to figure out if I want to continue or put it up for adoptiong BLEH I dunno I have too many unfinished. If there is any of my stories not on the either lis that you want to adopt email me about it and I will decide from there LOL xD.


End file.
